From the Stars
by hopefulheart108
Summary: After her strange dream, she notice there were unfamiliar ponies around Ponyville. These ponies never told anypony their name, where they live, and wore clothes at first, but as time goes on, they seem to be the most popular idols in Equestria. She just wonder if they have to do anything with her dream.
1. Chapter 1

_**AKB~!**_

_**0048~!**_

_Her young eyes shot open in great surprise at the sound of loud, unfamiliar music against her ears, finding herself no longer in her room where she was sleeping in._

_**Advance forward! (Got it!)**_

_**Don't you dare to halt! (Got it!)**_

_**Our aim is that place where the sun rise!**_

_**Walk on the path of hope!**_

_Instead of her room, she could see she's in a dance studio where a group of ponies practice their dance. They were the ones singing this song._

_**What blocked this path is River! River! River!**_

_**A stretched-out River!**_

_**The fated River! River! River!**_

_**An ordeal River!**_

_The filly notice that these ponies were not really noticing her. It's as if she was invisible, or they're very focused on what they're doing. Maybe even both._

_**Throw away all your doubts!**_

_**Show your willpower!**_

_**Don't hesitate!**_

_**Immediately**_

_**One step forward!**_

_**Believe yourself!**_

_All these ponies looked different and yet they danced in almost perfect union. What surprised the filly was that only one of them have a cutie mark even though most of them were older than the filly herself._

_**Forward forward!**_

_**Go straight ahead!**_

_**Cross the river**_

_**Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!**_

_Why do they continue to dance? They seem to already master dancing, so why continue this when it's obvious they're not going to have a cutie mark in it?_

_**A dream is always**_

_**Looked so far away**_

_**Feels like it's distance could not be reached**_

_**Pick up that stone**_

_**Under your foot**_

_**And with all your might**_

_**Throw it away!**_

_Also, the singing. The filly could tell that they're very good at it, but they don't have a cutie mark in that either._

_**Just before your very eyes**_

_**A river is flowing**_

_**Broadly, such a great river**_

_**Darkly, deeply, even so**_

_**The current is fast, even so**_

_**Do not be scared, OK?**_

_**Do not wander off**_

_**That's right, the opposite side is there**_

_**So more, believe in yourself**_

_She wondered what makes them so determined to continue this. Is there something better than cutie marks for them?_

_**Inside the darkness**_

_**Just keep swimming!**_

_**Don't turn your head!**_

_**Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!**_

_Her eyes could see colorful lights around this group of ponies. These lights were almost equal, maybe even rival, to the stars in the night sky._

_**When you extend your hand, there**_

_**Future exists, you see**_

_**Don't give up on the thing you can not reach!**_

_**The stone that you toss**_

_**Is the dream granter**_

_**Somehow its falling sound could not be heard**_

_These ponies seems to even more determined than she and and her friends could ever be. Whatever their goal might be, she hopes they get it soon._

_**Inside your heart too**_

_**A river is flowing**_

_**So painful, a river of trial**_

_**Maybe it doesn't go smoothly, even so**_

_**Sometimes you're almost drown, even so**_

_**It's okay to repeat again**_

_**Do not give it up**_

_**The bank exists just there**_

_**Someday your struggle will bring you to it**_

_She could see the floating lights glowed bright enough to nearly blind her, not noticing the changes that's happening around her._

_**Get over it!**_

_**River!**_

_Once the lights dim down, the filly could see she's no longer in the dance studio from before or in her room, but in a large crowd of other ponies who repeatedly cheered, "AKB0048!"_

_**AH-AH-AH-AH-**_

_**Stop telling excuse to yourself**_

_**AH-AH-AH-AH-**_

_**Can't do nothing but keep on going**_

_**AH-AH-AH-AH-**_

_**Gotta keep moving forward.**_

_The stage she was staring was unlike anything she seen. Mostly because this stage was flying in the air as the ponies from the dance studio were dancing on that very stage as the light float around them like a beautiful aura._

_**Keep going keep going keep going**_

_**Keep walking on**_

_**The path you've decided!**_

_The more she looks at these lights around them, the more they seem to be alive._

_**Just before your very eyes**_

_**A river is flowing**_

_**Broadly, such a great river**_

_**Darkly, deeply, even so**_

_**The current is fast, even so**_

_**Do not be scared, OK?**_

_**Do not wander off**_

_**That's right, the opposite side is there**_

_**So more, believe in yourself**_

_These ponies that performed on the flying stage looked like any other ponies she've always seen, but at the same time, they look so different. Was is just because she've never seen them before in her life. Then why is she having this dream?_

_**Inside your heart too**_

_**A river is flowing**_

_**It is, a river of sweat and tears!**_

_**Even if you make a failure**_

_**Even if it makes you cry**_

_**It is OK to start over**_

_**Don't say any complaint**_

_**Cling onto your dream, yeah**_

_**Until the day where your wish come true**_

_She wondered if this dream is some way of telling her something, but she never heard of a flying stage unless it's from Cloudsdale. Then again, the stage didn't look like it was made of clouds, more like metal, and not all the ponies on the stage were pegasi. What could it mean?_

_**Cross the river!**_

_**You can do it!**_

_There was a bright flash and the filly soon find herself in space of nothing. What supported her were elegant blue stair steps that spiral up to beyond her eyesight. Each time she walk up a step, she felt like she's being slowed down by an unknown force._

_As she run up the steps, she could see other ponies running up steps like her. Some were slower than her, others fell down into the darkness because their stairs collapsed with no good reason to._

Where am I? What kind of fate is this? _The filly thought._

_Soon, she started to see a heavenly glow from above. Before she could reach see what it is. Everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetie Belle's green eyes quickly open to her familiar room. The filly unicorn let out a yawn and thought, _That's a kind of a pretty cool dream. I like their singing too, but I can't really remember their faces or their lyrics._

With a small smile on her face, she approach her mirror stand as her horn and the handle of her brush glowed green. Brushing her purple and pink mane, Sweetie Belle quietly said to herself, "My magic seems to be getting easier and easier."

Loud knocking on the door surprised Sweetie Belle, making her drop the brush, as she could hear her older sister shout, "I'm coming darling!"

Sweetie Belle quickly went down stairs, hoping to see what's going to happen. From the stairs, she could see Rarity dressed in her usual sleeping wear with her mane was quite a mess. Her horn and the door handle turn light blue as the door open, revealing two ponies Sweetie Belle and Rarity never seen before in Ponyville.

_Are they new? I've never seen them around. _Sweetie Belle thought.

Both of these new ponies were mares, one earth pony and one pegasus. The earth pony mare have a long, green mane in a ponytail with a red bow, green-yellow eyes, a light green coat, and wore a long, white dress, a short, navy blue jacket, and a pair of navy blue shoes.

The pegasus mare have a short, brown-orange mane with a side ponytail and three braids going across it, brownish-orange eyes, a bright orange coat, and wore a no-sleeved, purple hoodie with holes for her wings, a short, white skirt, and a pair of purple sneakers. Sweetie Belle find it interesting that both of them have a heart outline in their eyes, manes, and tails.

Before one of the unknown mares could speak, Rarity let out an embarrassed squeak as she try to hide herself behind the door.

"I'm sorry, but the Carousel Boutique isn't open. Maybe you can come back during store hours." Rarity said, hoping the ponies didn't notice her in her sleep wear.

"We just want some directions to the closest market." The green pony said.

"The marketplace? I'm not sure if it's open around this time. Maybe you should wait for a while, or search for some stores that might be open early." Rarity said.

"Oh, thank you, Miss."

"Please, call me Rarity."

"Thank you, Rarity."

Before the two could leave, the white unicorn ask, "Are you two going somewhere special? Maybe a double date?"

The green one stop in place and said, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, ponies don't normally wear clothing unless it a special occasion."

"Oh... Err..." A nervous expression appeared on her face, as if the green one was trying to think up of something.

"It would be a waste to leave clothes like these in the closet until an occasion comes around." The orange-brown pegasus said, wrapping one of her upper legs around the green earth pony and quickly drag her away.

Once the two mares left, Rarity let out a sigh and said, "Why didn't I get clean up before I answered the door? I hope they don't think I'm a slob."

"Have you seen those ponies before?" Sweetie Belle spoke up, making her sister jump a bit.

"Sweetie Belle! Well, no. I've never notice them before. They seem to be nice, but I'm not a big fan of the green one's coat color. Too much green for her. Although, her dress was quite lovely in a rather simple way." Rarity said.

_Hm... Those weird, glowing heart things on them. Have I seen something like that before? _Sweetie Belle thought.

"Have you two seen around?" Sweetie Belle ask her older sister.

"No, but I don't think they're going to cause any trouble." Rarity said.

Looking through her dresses, Rarity murmured to herself, "Hm... Should I try on a dress for today?"

The younger unicorn rolled her eyes and walk to the kitchen.

* * *

Sweetie Belle hummed the song from her dream, trying to remember what the lyrics could be to that song, as she and Apple Bloom rode in the red wagon while Scootaloo ride her scooter.

_Was it something about a river? _Sweetie Belle thought to herself, trying to remember the song.

The wagon came to a sudden stop in front of their school. As Sweetie Belle bump into Apple Bloom, the yellow earth pony murmured to herself, "Next time, warn us you're going to stop."

"Sorry." Scootaloo said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly enter the school before they're late. Sweetie Belle stopped in front of the door when the young unicorn heard a small, odd squeak out of nowhere.

"Sweetie Belle, aren't you coming in?" The white unicorn heard her earth pony friend say.

"Coming!" Sweetie Belle shouted, running after her friend.

* * *

The green earth pony let out a sigh, sitting on a seat in Sugarcube Corner with her brown-orange friend. Her green-yellow eyes landed on her pegasus friend and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but this seems to be a pretty peaceful place, Takamina." The pegasus said.

"Yuuko, we can't stay here for long. We have to go back to Akibastar." The earth pony, Takamina, said in a whisper.

"I know that. Also, why are you whispering?" Yuuko ask her friend.

"Well, we're in a town filled with colorful horses that have strange names, like Rarity. I don't believe they have the knowledge about where we live or have names like ours. It's probably a good idea if we don't use our names when we talk to them."

"I guess you're right."

The two ponies notice a pink pony walk up to them. With a confused expression, Takamina said, "Yes?"

All of a sudden, the pink pony let out a loud gasp and jump in the air. In a blink of an eye, the pink earth pony ran away.

"At least this is going to be an interesting place." Yuuko said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure we can still continue Twilight time here, Twilight?" Apple Bloom ask as the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the princess of friendship enter the throne room. "I mean this is a new castle and we don't want to make a big mess in it."

With a smile on her face, Twilight said, "It's okay. I'm sure we're able to clean it up later."

They suddenly heard soft knocking on the door, and Twilight said, "I'll get that."

As Twilight Sparkle walk towards the door, her horn turns pink, using her magic to push the door open. With a warm smile, the princess of friendship said, "Hello?"

Twilight notice two ponies at the door. Both of them were at their teens, like 14 or 16. One of them was a light green unicorn with a short, curled, pale green mane, and yellow-green eyes. She wore oval glasses, a blue and white striped dress that reach to her knees, a white scarf wrapped around her neck, a pair of long, navy blue socks, and a pair of light blue ballet slippers on the back hooves.

The other pony was a light blue earth pony with a shoulder-length, periwinkle mane tied into a side ponytail with a pink ribbon, and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket, a light purple and white striped shirt, blue shorts, long, white socks, and blue slip-on shoes.

_Are they going to a party later? I did heard that Pinkie is going to throw a party for some ponies that arrived today. Maybe they heard about it and thought it was very important? _Twilight thought.

"May I help you?" Twilight ask.

"Yes. My friend and I heard that the library is temporarily located here until the town could have enough money to build a new one." The green unicorn said with a calm expression.

For her blue earth pony friend, she seem to be nervous as her eyes shift around.

"Oh. Come in, please. Let me guide you to the library." Twilight said, happily opening the door for them.

As the two ponies enter, Twilight ask, "I don't remember you two around here in Ponyville. Are you new?"

"Yes." The green unicorn simply said as the blue earth pony quickly nod.

"Where did you two come from?" Twilight ask.

"That's classified."

Twilight raise an eyebrow and ask, "What are your names?"

The blue earth pony was very quiet with a frighten look on her face as the green unicorn said, "We want to stay quiet about our lives and personal information until it's necessary, ma'am."

_Ma'am? _Twilight thought, kind of expecting her to say 'princess' instead.

As the three enter the throne room, the Cutie Mark Crusaders notice the two ponies they never seen before.

"Howdy!" Apple Bloom said out loud, making the blue earth pony squeak in surprise.

"Hello." The green unicorn said, calmly.

"H-Hi." The blue earth pony said, sounding pretty nervous.

Sweetie Belle raise an eyebrow, noticing some familiar traits to ponies she saw in the morning. The white unicorn thought, _Hearts in their eyes and on their manes and tails, and wearing clothes... Hm... Are they friends with the ponies from this morning?_

"The library is the second door to the right with the sign that says 'library', you two." Twilight said to the two unknown ponies.

"Thank you." The green pony said.

Once the two ponies left, Scootaloo ask, "Who are they?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. They came in for the library." Twilight said. "But they seem to be okay."

Twilight turn her head towards Sweetie Belle and ask, "Is there another spell you want to learn, Sweetie Belle?"

"Yeah! I want to learn the spell that makes non-pegasi be able to walk on the clouds." Sweetie Belle said.

"I don't know, Sweetie Belle. I think it's better that you learn a more simple spell than that." Twilight said. "Maybe you should go to the library and find another spell."

Sweetie Belle sighed in disappointment, and walk towards the library. The white unicorn thought, _I thought the cloud walking spell is a pretty simple spell._

Entering the library, Sweetie Belle was able to hear some voices.

"Equestria's History... Spells For Beginners... The Guidebook to Flying... Types of Ponies and Their Structures... Oh my, there's so much information we must learn." Sweetie Belle heard the green unicorn said.

Sweetie Belle raise an eyebrow at her words. As she look over the bookshelf, she was able to notice the green unicorn stacking books on the blue earth pony's back while the earth pony try to balance the stack. Then the unicorn filly realize that the older unicorn was using her mouth to pick up the books instead of using magic like a normal unicorn could.

_She looks old enough to know a simple levitation spell, but why is she using her mouth instead? _Sweetie Belle thought.

"Suzuko, I don't think we need this many books." The blue earth pony said.

_Suzuko? Is that an actual name for ponies? _Sweetie Belle thought.

"I'm sorry, but we might need this information to blend in." Suzuko said.

_Blend in? _Sweetie Belle thought with her eyes widen.

The white unicorn silently gulped and go to a different section of the library for the spell book she needed. Once she got the book, Sweetie Belle quickly went back to the throne room.

* * *

"T-Thank you for the books." The blue earth pony said as she carry the many books on her back.

"You're welcome. Please bring the books back in two weeks." Twilight said.

"We will." The green unicorn said as the two exited the throne room.

Apple Bloom notice the nervousness and fear in Sweetie Belle's green eyes and ask, "Are you okay, Sweetie? Are you afraid of learning a small blasting spell? I'm sure you're not going to break anything."

"Can I tell you after Twilight time?" Sweetie Belle quietly whispers to her friend.

The yellow filly raise an eyebrow and said, "Okay, Sweetie Belle."

_Is it something important? _Apple Bloom thought.

Apple Bloom started to look at the direction Sweetie Belle was looking at, and realized the white unicorn filly was looking at the door the green unicorn and the blue earth pony went through. To herself, the apple filly thought, _Does it have to do with those ponies?_


	4. Chapter 4

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk over to the Sugarcube Corner after their Twilight time is over, Apple Bloom was still able to notice the worried look on Sweetie Belle's face as the yellow filly thought, _I hope she's okay._

"So why do you look so worry?" Apple Bloom finally mentions, not wanting to wait any longer.

"It's just those ponies who were at the castle." Sweetie Belle said.

"You mean those ponies who wanted to go to the library?" Scootaloo said, making the white unicorn nod. "They look pretty normal to me, except for the part where they're wearing clothes and they have those hearts on them."

_Oh good, I wasn't seeing things._ Sweetie Belle thought in relief since no pony never really mentions the hearts on the mystery ponies' manes, tails, and eyes when they met them.

"I think you're worrying a bit, Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom said.

"But I saw two more ponies who visited the boutique and they also had those hearts on them and wore clothes." Sweetie Belle said, hoping her friends would understand her thoughts a bit.

"Maybe those ponies came from the same town as those ponies from the castle and maybe those hearts could be some kind of fashion trend over there. For the clothes, they could be going to a fancy party or something."

"But what about the hearts on their eyes?"

Apple Bloom stayed silent for a moment as she try to think of a reason until the apple filly said, "Contact lens?"

"I don't think contacts can do that." Sweetie Belle said.

The three crusaders enter Sugarcube Corner as the yellow filly said, "I think you're worrying too much over them. Besides, what do you think they can do?"

"I don't know, but they look rather suspicious." Sweetie said, sitting at one of the tables with her friends.

"Exactly. You don't know what they can do, and once you know that they have some bad plan, then maybe you should worry." Apple Bloom said.

"I guess you're right, Apple Bloom."

As Pinkie Pie gave the crusaders menus, Sweetie Belle's green eyes were on the list of sweets and pastries, trying to keep her mind off of those mysterious ponies. Her eyes wondered off the menu for a bit, which she regretted when she notice two familiar ponies at a table near the window.

"G-Girls..." Sweetie Belle softly whispered, trying to use her menu to hide herself.

"What is it?" Scootaloo ask.

"It's those ponies from the boutique."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo look at the direction the filly unicorn is looking act and only notice a green earth pony and a brown-orange pegasus. The two confused fillies raised an eyebrow at their unicorn friend, and Apple Bloom said, "So?"

"It's just these ponies just came out of nowhere and we don't know what they're going to do." Sweetie said.

Apple Bloom let out a small annoyed sigh and look at those ponies her friend seem to be afraid of. The green earth pony was looking out the window with a rather worried look as the brown-orange pegasus drank a strawberry milkshake.

"They look pretty harmless to me." Apple Bloom said.

"Still..." Sweetie Belle whispered.

With Takamina and Yuuko, the green earth pony look away from the window and look at her brown-orange friend as she said, "We both know that we don't have the currency this place has."

Yuuko took one long sip of her milkshake and said, "Don't worry. I got a plan, Takamina."

As Yuuko finish her milkshake while Takamina raises an eyebrow, the pink pony walk towards the duo and said, "Thanks for coming to the Sugarcube Corner. That would be 8 bits please."

"We may have forgotten to bring money, but we sing a song for it." Yuuko said with a wide smile.

_We? _Takamina thought.

"Hm..." The pink pony said, tapping her chin with her hoof. "I'm not sure if the Cakes would let me do that, but I think they wouldn't mind."

The brown-orange pegasus smiled widely as she looks at her friend. Takamina let out a small sigh and thought, _Oh Yuuko..._

With the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they could see the green earth pony and the brown-orange pegasus moving a few empty tables, and stand in the cleared area for every pony to notice them. Scootaloo raised an eyebrow and said, "What are they doing?"

Yuuko &amp; Takamina: **Ready, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3**

The two ponies sang, tapping their hooves to a rhythm.

T &amp; Y: **When the chimes rings, school is let out**

**And I continue to frequent my lessons**

**I aim for the yearned star**

**Dreaming girls**

The ponies in the bakery looked at them in amazement. Some of them swayed to their singing while others bobbed their heads.

Y &amp; T: **Everyone among us is a rival**

**But we're colleagues watching the same dream**

**We overcome the sweat and the tears**

**Dreaming girls**

**WOW! WOW!**

As the green earth pony harmonized while her brown-orange friend sang, Sweetie Belle was able to hear they sang 'everyone' instead of 'everypony' and thought, _Why did they mix up 'pony' with 'one'?_

Y: **Oh, one day surely**

**On a big stage**

**Showered in the spotlight**

**Becoming the leading role for song and dance**

T &amp; Y: **I imagine it all in front of the mirror**

**I aim for a loud cheer from the stadium seats**

**As the future me waves out a hoof...**

**Dreaming girls**

Even with that small criticism she thought of, the unicorn filly liked the song the two sang, forgetting the unusual fear she had for them. At the same time, the white unicorn notice the green earth pony and the brown-orange pegasus seem to have a glow around them as if they're like stars.

Y: **Oh, all the while**

**Watch over me**

**With just a little bit at a time**

**I'll stretch out my hoof**

**Until the dream comes true**

Few ponies threw a couple of bits at the performers' hooves for their song as Sweetie Belle thought, _Maybe I shouldn't have judged them like that, but I still don't know much about them._

T &amp; Y: **Each time a girl becomes a year older,**

**She wants to take at a love**

**But sadly there isn't even free time for that**

**Dreaming girls**

Every pony in the Sugarcube Corner clapped as the two ponies bowed. The brown-orange pegasus smiled when she notice the bits and try to pick them up. Once she found a couple of bits, the pegasus ask Pinkie, "Is this enough?"

Pinkie counted the bits she had and said, "Yup!"

The pegasus smiled, look at her friend, and said, "Okay. Let's go."

As the two left the bakery, Pinkie shouted at them, "Come back with your friends!"

Apple Bloom look at Sweetie Belle and said, "Do they seem to be that bad to you now?"

"Well, I guess they don't act bad, at least in singing, but I still think they look pretty suspicious." Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom sighed, but smiled slightly and thought, _Well, she seemed to be a little less worried about them_.

* * *

As Yuuko and Takamina walk towards the Everfree Forest, Takamina let out a sigh and said, "I kind of hoped to not draw attention to ourselves, but now we have to tell Tsubasa about this."

"I guess so, but it's not really a big deal." Yuuko said. "We know that we have to show ourselves someday. Besides we are going to that party with everyone."

"Why do we have to go the party?" Takamina ask.

"We might be able to learn more about them while we have fun."

"I think it's best if we ask Tsubasa first."

As the two ponies enter the forest, Yuuko ask, "Takamina, are you still worry about Akibastar?"

"Of course. There are still AKB0048 members in Akibastar, but I'm worry that the DES might come and we're not there to help protect the people." Takamina said, letting her ears droop.

"I understand how you feel, but right now, we have to focus to going back." The brown-orange pegasus said, making the green pony slightly smiled.

"I guess you're right, Yuuko."

They stopped at the sight of the ship, the Flying Get, which made Takamina worry that they might be discovered more easily since the ship could be easily spotted from a mile away by its size and the red and white colors. She was surprised that it still wasn't discovered in the beginning when they got here.

_I'm surprised that no one noticed this yet, especially since some of these ponies can fly. _Takamina thought as she enter the Flying Get with her friend.

* * *

**AN: For the people who have watched AKB0048, it's set after 20th episode of AKB0048 but before episode 21. I apologize that I didn't say anything about this in the past chapters. I hope you enjoy this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Upon entering the Flying Get, a light blush of embarrassment appears on Takamina's face as Yuuko looked pretty confuse about what they're seeing.

"Why are you naked?" Yuuko ask, tilting her head a bit.

The successors and the understudies, who were turned into ponies, didn't wore any clothing, except for some accessories. Some of them doesn't seem to be bordered by this fact while the rest seemed to be embarrassed by the fact that there are blushes on their faces. A light blue pegasus approaches the two clothed ponies.

The light blue mare have a short, blond mane, a long, blond tail, and blue eyes, which all have a diamond-shaped lining in them. She just wore a pair of glasses and a very light blue scarf around her neck. On her flank was a picture of a a yellow star with a pair of white wings and a blue mini top hat on it.

"T-Tsubasa." Takamina said, a little unnerved by this sight.

"From some books brought by some of our understudies, we discovered that these ponies don't usually wear clothing unless it's for a formal event, including the fact that our names aren't normal compared to these beings'." Tsubasa explains to the two successors.

_I should have known. _Takamina thought, remembering the ponies in Ponyville and what Rarity said to her before.

"So I guess we should take off these?" Yuuko ask, gently tugging on her hoodie.

"Yes." Tsubasa said with a slight nod.

"Okay."

As Yuuko walk to one of the rooms, the green earth pony said, "Tsubasa, Yuuko and I did a small performance in front of the ponies. There weren't much ponies in that place too."

The light blue pegasus turn towards the green pony with widen eyes, and said, "What? Why did you do that?!"

"For some reason, Yuuko bought a milkshake, even though we don't have this world's currency." Takamina said.

Tsubasa let out a small sigh and thought, _I didn't expect her to do that. She does know that we barely know anything about this strange world._

"Why do we have these pictures on our butts?" Yuuko ask, coming out of the room without wearing any clothing she was wore before.

On her flank was a picture of a big, bright orange star with a few small, light yellow sparkles surrounding it and a blue microphone in the middle of it.

"From some of the books, we discovered that these 'pictures' are call cutie marks, which shows what kind of special talent the pony have." Tsubasa explains.

"Special talent? Does that mean my special talent is being an idol?" Yuuko ask.

"I don't see what else it could be."

_I wonder if these cutie marks can change. _The orange-brown pegasus thought, remembering her desire.

Yuuko look at the trainees and ask, "Then why don't they have them? They're pretty talented."

"Hm... Maybe it's because they're not successors. I mean only the successors here have these cutie marks, and even Tsubasa have one when she's no longer a successor anymore." Takamina said.

"I guess that's possible, but it's very unusual for someon- err... somepony their age to have no cutie mark here." Tsubasa said.

"Somepony?"

"That's the way the ponies talk. It's best that we try to remember these facts before we could go out."

"Does that mean we can go to the party?" Yuuko ask.

"Party? What party?" Tsubasa ask.

"A pink pony told Takamina and I to bring all our friends to Sugarcube Corner for the party."

"Hm..."

Tsubasa glanced at the trainees, noticing a few of them had a begging look. With a small sigh, Tsubasa said, "I guess we can't hide ourselves. We'll go since we should learn more about these ponies."

The manager of AKB0048 was able to hear some of the trainees cheer for joy. She gently stomp her hoof on the ground to make everyone quiet and said, "First, we must memorize some of the simple facts from this world, and practice the simple functions a pony can do before we go to the party. Also, we must think up new names for you. I'm sure we can it in a few hours or so."

_Maybe make a few tweaks to the songs if we want to do a performance for them. _Tsubasa thought to herself.

There were a few sighs of disappointment as Yuuko look at her wings and said, "I do want try these wings out."

The light blue pegasus let out a sigh and thought, _I wonder if we can get to Akibastar._

* * *

Sweetie Belle's green eyes look around as she sat in Sugarcube Corner with her friends. The trio came back to the bakery just for the welcoming party of the new ponies. The white unicorn look at the clock, wondering when these ponies are going to come especially since that it started to get dark.

"Do you think they're coming?" Apple Bloom ask her friends.

"Maybe not." Scootaloo said.

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**Yes!**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**Yes!**

**You...**

Ponies in Sugarcube Corner and others nearby were able to hear singing from outside as music played. A rather large group of ponies dance their way to the bakery, grabbing the attentions of the ponies of Ponyville.

**On my bike**

**With all my strength**

**I pedal**

**And climb this hill**

**Even with blowing wind**

**Against my face, **

**I'm still not fast enough**

Sweetie Belle and the rest of the ponies of Ponyville were quite amazed. Not only this group dance and sing, but they look like they're glowing like stars.

**At last I noticed**

**My true feelings**

**I want to go on honestly**

**On this one and only road**

**I run!**

As the group slowly approach Sugarcube Corner, Sweetie Belle swore that she recognize maybe two or three of the ponies in the group. At the same time, she also swore that a couple of those ponies doesn't have a cutie mark even though they look older than her and her friends. The unicorn filly try her best to go through the crowd to get a closer look at the group.

**If it's love,**

**Then say it's love**

**Without the facade,**

**Let's just be honest**

**If it's love,**

**Then say it's love**

**From inside our chest**

**Let's be earnest about it**

Some of the pegasi of the group fly around the area, showing off a bit, even though their flight skills seems to slightly weak and a little unsteady especially if you compared them to some of the pegasi from Ponyville, while a couple of the unicorns of their group use their magic to hold their microphones. From time to time, their magic wasn't able to hold the microphones for long, but they were able to recover from it quickly.

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**Yes!**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**Yes!**

**You...**

Even with the mistakes this group made, the ponies of Ponyville were able to really enjoy their performance.

**Gradually it comes out**

**The swipe I won't wipe away**

**From this face without make-up**

**A tunnel of sunbeams through the leaves**

**A shortcut that continues to the summer**

Once Sweetie Belle was able to get to the front row of the crowd, she smiled widely to see this group up close.

**Even though all that**

**I can't say so well,**

**It's okay if I'm straight about it**

**With my own way of living**

**I'll run!**

The young, white unicorn finally noticed something that all of the ponies in this group had. All of these ponies have a heart-shaped outline in their manes, tails, and eyes, like just like what four of the new ponies she saw have on them.

**Because you're more important**

**Than anypony else**

**Despite the cold shoulder**

**I won't regret **

**Because you're more important**

**Than anypony else**

**This feeling**

**I want to convey**

_Why was I afraid of them anyway? They don't look that bad. _Sweetie Belle thought, wondering if it was fear she was feeling for them.

**If it's love,**

**Then say it's love**

**Without the facade,**

**Let's just be honest**

**If it's love,**

**Then say it's love**

**Let's admit**

**What's inside our chest**

Sweetie Belle was quite amazed how brightly they shined like those two ponies from before. Then again, she swears that she saw those two ponies in this group.

**LALALALALA**

**LALALALALALALA**

**LALALALALA**

**LALALALALALALA**

**LALALALALA**

**LALALALALALALA**

**LALALALALA**

**LALALALALALALA**

Sweetie Belle slowly follow the group as they reach the front of the Sugarcube Corner.

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**Yes!**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**I wanted to meet you**

**Yes!**

**You...**

The group stopped in front of the bakery.

**I wanted to meet you**

Once they stopped singing, a light blue pegasus with a blond mane flew over them and face the big crowd around them.

"Hello, good ponies of Ponyville. I am Precious Wing." The blue pegasus said, landing on the ground. "We are AKB0048, and we would like to perform for you."

As this group, now called AKB0048, and the blue pegasus enter Sugarcube Corner, some of the ponies enter the building with them as Sweetie Belle raise an eyebrow at this group.

_'We would like to perform for you'? Also, 'AKB0048' is kind of a long name to say. _Sweetie Belle thought as she quickly follows them.

The white filly watch them as this group have a fun time at the 'Welcome to Ponyville' party. A familiar pink pony happily hop towards Precious Wing and said, "That was an amazing performance they did!"

"Why thank you." Precious Wing said with a smile. "We've been thinking about performing everyday for everypony."

_Everyday?! That's a lot of hard work! _Sweetie Belle thought when she heard their conversation.

"Really?! That seems to be a lot of work." Pinkie said.

"We know that, but we would like to try our best to make our future fans happy." The light blue pegasus said, with a small smile.

The young, white unicorn slightly tilted her head when she notice that the light blue pegasus have a diamond-shape outline in her eyes, on her tail and mane. Taking a few steps closer to the mare, Sweetie Belle ask, "So, are you the manager of this group?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Precious Wing ask.

"No reason. Just curious." Sweetie Belle said.

Sweetie Belle stared at the manager for a moment as she thought, _AKB0048 seems to be pretty cool, but what's this weird feeling I'm getting from them? Is it because they look kind of different from us with those little hearts and diamonds on them? Is it because they seem to glow when they perform? Is it because some of them don't have a cutie mark when they look like they're older than me? What's with this weird feeling anyway?_

"Yes?" The light blue pegasus said, noticing the white unicorn was looking at her.

"U-Um..." Sweetie said with slightly widen eyes.

"Is there anything you want to know?"

"D-Do you know your way around Ponyville?"

_Why did I ask that? _Sweetie Belle thought to herself.

"Hm... I let the other members check the area, but I didn't really check myself. Maybe I'll have a walk around this town tomorrow." Precious Wing said.

"Well, maybe I can go with you, show you around with my friends." Sweetie Belle suddenly offered.

"What a nice offer. What's your name, little filly?"

"Sweetie Belle, ma'am."

"Sweetie Belle, I'll take your offer. How about we meet here tomorrow with your friends?"

The white unicorn nodded.

"Good."

As the pink and purple maned filly slowly walk away from the light blue mare, the little unicorn let out a small sigh of relief as she thought, _Why did I do that? I wonder how Apple Bloom and Scootaloo would react to this?_


End file.
